Dark Side
by Sachika Arikazuto
Summary: Pernahkah kalian membayangkan dua orang yang harus berstatus tunangan, yang harus tinggal bersama, dan harus tidur seranjang saat belum waktunya? Ya, seperti yang kalian duga, itu memang terjadi padaku. Kami ditunangkan dengan alasan penggabungan kekuatan. Karena ada isu yang kudengar bahwa, tak lama lagi akan ada perang besar antara Senju dan Uchiha.
Pernahkah kalian membayangkan dua orang yang harus berstatus tunangan, yang harus tinggal bersama, dan harus tidur seranjang saat belum waktunya? Ya, seperti yang kalian duga, itu memang terjadi padaku. Kami ditunangkan dengan alasan penggabungan kekuatan. Karena ada isu yang kudengar bahwa, tak lama lagi akan ada perang besar antara Senju dan Uchiha. Jadi, aku diambil menantu secepatnya sebelum seorang Senju datang melamarku. Yah, aku sudah seperti barang yang diperebutkan, dulu. Namun tidak setelah aku terikat dengannya, pemuda yang awalnya kukira dingin dan kejam, ternyata hangat dan penuh kejutan./ceritanya juga penuh kejutan loh/summary aneh bin kepanjangan/sumbang review pliss(~.^)

Chapter 1

Dark Side

Sachika Arikazuto

No copas. Cause i made this with my own brain

Warning:OOC, typo(maybe), Sakura's POV, supernatural fict, gak romantis-romantis amat, humor?! Entahlah, KTT, bahasa agak menjurus, and so many more.

Salah satu fict yang shine gak sabar lah pokoknya nih cerita*tinggihati.

Oya,minna san yang mau nyumbang nama kekuatan,misalnya kekuatan api coklat(?)boleh kok!(author gak modal -_-).shine terima dengan tangan terbuka selebar mata shine yang gora(xixixixixixixi)

N

Rate yang cocok mungkin T+

And this is it

,

,

,

"TCH! Bercerminlah dulu, kau hanya golongan bawah! Berani menantang kami?! Lihat dulu kemampuan dibawah rata-ratamu. Dasar menjijikkan"

"Hn, tinggalkan dia Saku"

'Lain kali, kalau ingin membuat tubuhku gatal, gunakan pedang _Ryuu Kaze_. Itupun juga kalau kau mampu menggunakannya' ucapku merendahkan

Berdiri lalu meninggalkannya sebelum...

"Klan mana?!" terdengar suara seperti seseorang yang mencoba bangkit dengan setengah mati 'tikus' tadi kembali buka suara dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya

Kujambak pelan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai berantakan "Mungkin dengan melihatku, kau tak akan tahu berasal dari mana kami, tapi kami sering dan suka disebut..."

"()"

"Akan kuingat" setelahnya, ia mati atau pingsan aku tak peduli. Dan aku masih punya hati untuk tidak menyiksa pria berambut bak wanita itu saat ia sudah dalam fase tak bernyawa?! Mungkin.

,

,

"Sakura _chan_ habis membasmi hama lagi ya, benarkan itu Teme?!" menyeruput kuah ramen instan yang ia makan sambil berdiri "Habisnya kalian jadi pusat perhatian lagi"

"Hn"/"Ya" jawab kami bersamaan

"Membosankan. Kalian tak pernah mengajakku ikut bermain" mulutnya yang penuh kuah ramen menggembung kesal

"Mereka menantang kami, bukan kau. Kau tidak tergabung dalam Uchiha"

"Iya iya aku tahu, yang anggota Uchiha baru, sudah sombong" ia hampir menyumpitkan makanannya lagi sebelum "EH TUNGGU! Katamu aku tak boleh bergabung dalam permainan karena bukan anggota klan Uchiha, berarti kalau aku menikahi atau bertunangan dengan salah satu anggota Uchiha, maka aku diijinkan bergabung dalam permainan?!"

"Mungkin. Tapi siapa yang menganggur untuk kau nikahi?! Semua anggota kami laki-laki terkecuali _Kaa san_ dan aku sendiri!" jawabku agak heran

"Aku akan melamar Itachi _nii_ tersayang, Muaach"

" _Aniki_ akan menjauhimu saat tahu pikiran kotormu tentangnya"

"Bilang saja kau tak ingin aku menjadi kakak iparmu dan Sakura _chan_ yang sekarang sudah jadi milikmu, yah meskipun baru setengah" ia mengakhiri kalimatnya serendah gumaman

Berusaha kutahan rona kemerahan diwajahku saat mengingat sekarang aku memang bukan Haruno klan pembuat obat dan racun terbaik, namun Uchiha klan yang sangat ditakuti. Yah, bisa dibilang sekarang aku adalah orang terkuat di klan Uchiha melebihi tunanganku dan bisa disamakan dengan pencipta lima pedang kekuatan alam, klan Senju. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Sasuke langsung membuyarkan lamunanku

"A-O-Ehehe, tidak ada" jawabku gelagapan

"Sejak kalian bertunangan, Sakura _chan_ ku jadi pendiam dan pelit buka moncong sepertimu, Teme. Kau apakan calon istriku, hah?!" kerah seragam Sasuke ditarik Naruto

Tak memperdulikan lehernya yang terasa dicekik, Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya

CTEKK

Muncul api hitam yang membakar mangkuk ramen edisi terbatas yang baru Naruto makan seperempat.

"HUWAAAAA KAU JAHAT TEME! EDISI TERBATASKU KAU BAKAR! GANTI RUGI"

,

,

Flashback on

"Sasuke _kun_ , besok kau ada rencana ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak. Kau ingin kutemani kemana?"

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja, kemarin aku baru diberikan perkamen _chikara_ baru. Mikoto _baa san_ yang memberikannya padaku"

Kulihat onyx menawannya menatapku lembut dan _intens_. "Nanti akan kuajarkan. _Kaa san_ , bukan Mikoto _baa san_ "

"Aa! Iya, maaf. _Kaa san_ maksudku"

"Kau harus memperbiasakannya"

Rona kemerahan diwajahku terasa bertambah tebal saat ia membuka mulutnya kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku "K-K-Kau benar-benar mau..."

"Hn, cepatlah" kalimatku langsung dipotong, HUH!

Mulutnya yang hampir mendekatiku, terhenti saat tanganku menutupnya dan menatap serius ke arah suara mengganggu yang kudengar

'Kedua Uchiha itu memang mengerikan. Bahkan pedang _Ryuu Kaze_ saja, pernah mereka tepis dengan mudah. Bahkan si gadis Uchiha itu, hanya merasakan gatal saat pedang itu menancap di perutnya"

"Jangan bercanda ah! Kau pikir salah satu dari lima pedang terkuat didunia itu, pedang mainan"

"Kau tak percaya?! Tak masalah, aku juga sedang malas mendebatkan pasangan yang bahkan sudah bertunangan sebelum lulus JSIHS"

Shine:JSIHS(Junior Supernatural International High School) atau bisa kita sebut JHS _b

BTtS

"Huh! Seharusnya mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Hanya karena mereka Uchiha, hubungan pertunangan diperbolehkan. Cih! Diskriminasi idiot apa yang telah terjadi disini, HUH?!"

Dari arah jam enam jarak tiga meter kudengar percakapan dua orang bodoh pencari masalah "Ada mulut perumpi didekat sini. Perlu kututup?"

"Tidak, aku sedang butuh sedikit peregangan"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mencoba jurus baruku" mendadak semangatku muncul mengingat

"Persiapkan dirimu saja, Saku" onyxnya kembali terarah padaku setelah melirik dua orang disana menembus dinding dan pohon-pohon "Ayo lanjutkan" tangan yang tadinya kupakai menutup mulutnya, sekarang berada dalam genggaman dinginnya

"Tapi... Apa kau yakin?"

"Hn, aku harus memperbiasakannya. Meskipun tidak enak sekalipun"

"Kau menyakiti hatiku"

"Cepatlah sebelum kau yang kumakan"

Blush

A-Apa apaan sih?! Kalimatnya terlalu dalam dan menjurus

"Tapi benar tak enak loh!"

"Biarkan saja! Cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Ia bicara seakan keputusannya untuk makan bentou ku adalah salah dan ia terpaksa melakukannya untuk menyenangkan hatiku...

,

,

Aku dan Sasuke sedang berjalan hampir beriringan dan seperti biasanya, topeng wajah datar nan angkuh terpasang pada wajahku, tak seperti Sasuke yang memang sifat aslinya begitu saat melewati koridor dimana tatapan-tatapan memuja dan hormat terarah pada kami

"Tck, lihat mereka berdua! Sok seakan ini sekolah mereka dan mereka diatas segalanya. Bahkan si pria sok dingin itu saja tak mampu elemen air" itulah yang dikatakan seseorang yang berada dibelakangku, yah tak semua menatap kami penuh kagum sih

'Hey! Bicaramu kelewatan! Begitu-begitu mereka bisa membaca pikiranmu bahkan melihat pakaian dalammu yang memakai #&* loh! Aku tidak ikutan ya~!' aku tahu ini adalah suara gadis yang kemarin kukalahkan dengan satu tangan, mungkin sekarang dia ketakutan?!

Shine:di Jepang hal ini(cowok yang pake pakean dalem cewek yang bagian atas(#&*)memang gak biasa juga,tapi gak selangka n aneh kayak di Indonesia yang hampir gak sih tujuannya biar kelihatan sixpack dari luar -_-a (padahal kerempeng didalam)

BTtS

"Biar saja! Bila perlu, akan kupakai TOA meja piket untuk mengungkapkan kebencianku"

Ya, lakukan saja. Dan percayalah, sesampainya kau dirumah, tenggorokanmu sudah kuputuskan hingga tak mampu disambung kembali! Bahkan oleh klan Senju pun.

"Memangnya bisa apa, kedua Uchiha itu?! Kepopuleran dan derajat tinggi mereka hanya bermodalkan dari nama saja"

Cih! Lihat siapa yang menghina Sasuke _kun_! Bahkan dia hanya siswa -7, lebih rendah daripada temanku Kiba dari kelas -2 yang hingga kini belum menemukan apa kemampuannya.

"Bahkan aku tak takut mencabuti satu persatu helai rambut si Sasu Sasu Saus itu!"

Kurang ajar! Kesabaranku dikuras habis oleh manusia serendah dia! Menyentuh rambut kesukaanku?! Bahkan dalam mimpipun kau akan kubunuh! Bila perlu tujuh turunanmu juga! Bahkan dia menghina nama terindah yang memiliki singgasana termegah di hatiku! Tak termaafkan!

CTEKK

Agar masa Sasuke tak terhenti seperti yang lainnya, kugenggam tangannya sebelum kuhentikan waktu

"Sasuke _kun_ , moncong mereka harus kubekap"

"Biarkan saja"

"Tidak bisa! Dia menghina model rambut yang bahkan sangat kupuja dengan OOCnya!"

EH?!

Blush

Sial! Bahkan manusia rendahan itu membuatku merona dan tanpa sengaja membuka rahasiaku pada Sasuke _kun_! Dia harus kuberi pelajaran!

Seringai indahnya terkembang tipis "Pulang nanti kau bisa memegang rambutku sesukamu. Asal jangan buang waktu dan kekuatanmu hanya untuk seekor lalat"

Blush

Ugh!~ memalukan...

"Kumohon~ hanya satu gangguan kecil kok... Lagipula hanya (tingkat dua). Yaah...?!"

"Hn, sesukamulah" ia menghela nafas aroma mintnya "Sekarang, cepat kembalikan waktu seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak ingin kita keriput sebelum waktunya seperti _baka aniki_ "

"Uhm!" senyumku terkembang sebentar

CTEKK

Kembali kupasang wajah datar dan tatapan merendahkan lurus ke depan

Tanpa melihat manusia yang kupastikan seorang pemuda, tangan kiriku terulur kearahnya dengan cepat

WHUSSH

PLAK

"AW!"

Rasakan tuh! Tamparan elemen angin a la Uchiha Sakura

'Apa kubilang, bersyukurlah kau hanya ditampar dan bukan digores wajah apalagi terkikis seperti Shion dan Darui yang merupakan senior kita sendiri'

"Tch! Beraninya hanya serangan diam-diam! Kalau bernyali, kutantang kau duel kemampuan!"

Aku hampir membalikkan tubuh sebelum tangan kiri Sasuke yang tadinya ada dalam saku celana berpindah menjadi memeluk pinggangku posesif

"Mereka hanya sampah. Ingatlah, kau sekarang Uchiha dan akan menjadi milikku. Dan aku benci melihat milikku lecet barang sekecil apapun" tatapannya mendingin kala seorang gadis berdadah-dadah ria dengan centilnya kearah Sasuke "Lagipula, kau harus belajar menahan diri untuk meledak-ledak dan mengontrol emosimu"

Hati juga wajahku menghangat... Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang merasa aku miliknya

 _Kaulah yang mengajarkanku memasang topeng dingin dan datar, namun kau jugalah yang selalu berhasil melepas topengku dengan caramu sendiri..._

,

,

,

 _"Sakura~ kau sudah berubah sejak terakhir kita bertemu... Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau tidur dengan nyaman? Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu?"_

 _"Ya, hiks~ Kaa san, kemana saja selama ini? Aku merindukanmu~ hiks..."_

 _"Tak bisa kujelaskan, Saki. Kaa san juga merindukanmu..."_

 _"Lalu dimana Tou san? Apakah dia masih bersamamu? Apa dia merindukanku juga? Apakah, apakah, apa... Apa dia-"_

Tak lama terdengar deheman berat yang berasal dari belakangku _"Aku masih hidup! Jangan ingat kami lagi! Buatlah seakan kau tak pernah mengenalku dan Mebuki! Aku bukan Tou san mu! Jadi lupakan kami!"_

 _"Ta-Tapi... Aku harus tahu apa alasannya... Tou san, kenapa aku seperti anak yang tak diharapkan?! Kenapa kalian membuangku?! Kenapa, kenapa aku dibenci?!"_

 _"Sudah kubilang, kau bukan siapa-siapa! Apa telingamu perlu kulenyapkan agar kau bisa mengerti? SUDAH KUBILANG LUPAKAN KAMI! KAMI BUKAN TOU SAN DAN KAA SAN MU! KAU AIB KAMI! HANYA ANAK MEMALUKAN SAJA!"_

DEG

 _"Setidaknya katakan apa alasanku dibuang!"_

 _"Tidak, sayang~ biarkan itu menjadi rahasia yang selamanya tersimpan rapat"_

 _"Tapi sampai kapan?! Sampai aku mati?! Sampai keturunanku lenyap?! Sampai renkarnasiku lahir?!"_

 _"CUKUP! Mebuki! Kita harus bergegas sebelum anak pembawa sial ini merengek ingin tahu segalanya"_

 _"T-Tapi! Kaa san, kumohon tetaplah disini! Aku akan kesepian tanpamu..."_

Tubuh mereka perlahan mengabur lalu menghilang, _Kaa san_ menghilang dengan satu tangannya masih sempat mengelus kepalaku dan _Tou san_ yang menghilang dengan tatapan dinginnya namun sarat dengan kesedihan.

Apa yang ada dipikiran _Tou san_?! Sayangnya aku bukan Sasuke yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

Ah ya, Sasuke ya?

"HAH!" seketika mataku terbuka lebar, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar.

Hosh Hosh Hosh Hosh Hosh

Dan hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah cemas, takut, dan sakit. Keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhku

"Hn, mimpi buruk?"

"Sa-Sasuke _kun_... Ukh~"

"Hn?"

"To-Tolong..."

Onyxnya yang hampir senada dengan pencahayaan kamar terbuka dan langsung terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dalam indranya

Lingkaran elemen angin, api, tanah, kayu, lava, air, dan petir mengelilingiku.

Shine:bayangin aja pas Aang(Avatar) lagi ngamuk n roh-roh lima elemen masuk ke tubuhnya ^^b

BTtS

'S-Sakit' lirihku

"B-Bagaimana-"

'Seperti... ada yang berebut ingin mengambil kesadaranku' serasa seperti tenaga yang kupunya habis bahkan untuk membisikkan yang kurasakan

"Sakura, tatap mataku!"

Tiga motif _tomoe_ berputar-putar di matanya yang seketika juga membuat warna mataku sama dengannya

Pandanganku mengabur, lalu hilang. Sebelumnya sempat kudengar erangan keras seperti kesakitan terdengar, yang kupastikan berasal dari mulut Sasuke. Sayangnya aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya?!

,

,

,

BRAKKK

"SAKURA!"

Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan yang kuyakini suara _Baa_ \- maksudku _Kaa san_

"Bangun nak, kau harus memberikanku cucu!"

Dalam hati, aku tersenyum haru. Namun langsung kuingat satu hal yang melunturkan senyumku

" _Kaa san_ , dia hanya tidur, bukan mati" suara Sasuke ikut menggema

"GHAA~ Sakura _chan_ ~ banguuun! jangan tinggalkan _Kaa san_ dan suamimu! HUWAAAA~ AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU~"

" _Kaa san_ drama kelewat alay, ah!" haah... Suara Sasuke _kun_

"Iya, dia hanya tidur. Biarkan dia beristirahat, semalam pasti kekuatannya melemah. Jadi, hari ini dia tak perlu sekolah. Suaminya juga wajib menemani sang istri tertjintahnya~" wah, ternyata Itachi _nii_ sudah pulang. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menyambutnya...

Kenapa?! Entahlah, seakan ada yang menahan mataku untuk terbuka, dan itu sangat kuat.

"Sasuke _kun_ ~"

"Aa! Dia sudah bang- ooh, mengigau toh~?! Bahkan dalam mimpi pun, hanya kau yang tersebut olehnya loh~ apakah ini pertanda aku kalah telak untuk merebut Sakura?!"

"Ukh, Itachi _nii_ ~"

"Whoa! Namaku juga disebut! Namaku juga disebut! Bahkan dengan nada manja! Aku punya peluang mendapatkan Sakura _chan_ , _YATTA_!"

"B-Bukan begitu... Aku memang tidak mengigau... Aku sudah bangun~"

"Wah, apa di mimpinya terjadi peristiwa yang sama dengan sekarang ya?!"

"Dasar _baka aniki_ , dia memang sudah bangun sejak _Kaa san_ merobohkan pintu tadi"

"Tapi kok matanya masih tertutup rapat?!"

"Saku, buka matamu!"

" _Dame yo_..." jawabku

"Hn? _Naze_?"

" _Shiranai_ ~ _ittai yo_ " jawabku lagi

"Sakit? Coba buka perlahan-lahan!"

Kucoba dan... Tidak bisa

Menggelengkan kepalaku dan bangkit untuk duduk, tanganku berusaha meraba-raba asal "Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa, tapi mataku sakit saat mencoba membukanya..."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja"

"Semalam kau menghipnotisnya ya?!" tuding Itachi _nii_

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan _mangekyou_ ku"

"Kau... PAKAI _MANGEKYOU_ UNTUK APA?! JANGAN-JANGAN..."

"Buang pikiran jorokmu itu, kami tidak melakukan apapun"

"Ehehehehe~ bukan tidak, tapi belum. Siapa tahu malam nanti?! Dengan keadaan Sakura _chan_ yang seperti ini, tak mungkin dia bisa melawan apalagi melarikan diri~"

Selama kakak beradik itu bertengkar, kurasakan tangan halus mengelus-elus kepalaku penuh sayang. "Cepat sembuh, nak~"

' _Kaa san_...'

Tanpa bisa kucegah, bulir-bulir liquid bening jatuh begitu saja. Merembes melalui mataku yang tertutup rapat.

Kamar yang tadinya berisik dengan pertengkaran, berubah hening saat kubisikkan kata ' _Kaa san_ '. Bukan, yang kubayangkan saat ini adalah seseorang yang benar-benar telah melahirkanku.

PLOK

Namun keheningan itu tak mungkin bisa bertahan lama, mengingat keberadaan Itachi _nii_ disini.

"Tenanglah, Sakura _chan_ ~. Tak lama lagi kau akan bisa mendengar seorang bayi kecil menyebutmu _Kaa san_. Aktivitas produksi Uchiha lucu akan dimulai malam ini. Tenang saja, Uchiha adalah orang yang hebat. Hanya perlu sekali untuk membuatmu menjadi seorang ibu. Apalagi dengan _otouto_ yang tingkat kecabulannya tak boleh diragukan lagi~. Benar kan, _boku no baka hentai otouto_?!~"

"U- _URUSAI_!"

B-Benarkah?! Apa secepat itu?! Bahkan aku sendiri belum terikat secara resmi dengan Sasuke, apa ini hanya candaan?!

"Itachi _nii_... Apa kau bercanda?!"

"YA!"

"Ya untuk bercanda atau..."

"Lupakan saja! Ganti topik lain" Sasuke membentak kesal

"KYAAAAA~ SASU _CHAN_ LUCU SAAT MERONA~ WAAA... MAU KUBAWA PULANG~" teriak _Kaa san_

"HA?!"

"AA!"

"Kenapa, Sakura _chan_?!"

"Entah mengapa aku jadi bisa melihat sesuatu! Dibelakang Itachi _nii_ ada..."

"Ada apa?!"

"Ada..."

"Apa?!"

"Um... Ada..."

"APA?! Jangan main-main ah!"

"ADA SADAKO!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

,

,

,

 _Shalala_

 _Itsuka kitto_

 _Boku wa tteni surunda_

 _Hakanaki muneni sotto_

 _Hikari moete yuke_...

Klik

" _Double moshi_?!"

 **'Ha?! Bahasa mana tuh?!'**

"Modern"

 **'Jadi katamu aku kolot begitu?!'**

"Ck, ada apasih?! Kau sangat mengganggu"

 **'Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Jangan jangan... Apa Teme bersamamu?!'**

"Ya, kenapa?"

 **'SUDAH KUDUGA! Apa dia tak memakai baju?!'**

Blush

"Y-Y-Yaiyalah" jawabku ketus.

Orang lagi mandi, mana mungkin pakai baju?! Dasar bodoh.

 **'SUDAH SEJAUH MANA?! SAKURA** _ **CHAN**_ **, JAWAB AKU!'**

"Apasih?! Kau kesurupan ya?!"

 **'HUWAAAAAAA! KENAPA?! KENAPAAA?! AKU TAK PUNYA HARAPAN LAGI~!'**

"Harapan?!"

Bau mint menguar dari aura didekatku, atau tepatnya dibelakangku " _Hold me now_ , _Touch me now_ , _i don't want to live without u_ ~" tiba-tiba suara yang terlalu familiar bagiku, yang terkenal sangat dingin melebihi Fugaku _Tou san_ , juga tak pernah bernyanyi dalam hidupnya, kini bernyanyi ditelinga dimana ponselku berada?! Dengan seringai di wajahnya pula. 'Fyuuuh~' lalu ia meniup telingaku dengan nafas berat nan hangatnya.

BLUSH

Omaygosh! Kenapa lagu itu yang harus dia nyanyikan?! Dan kenapa situasinya harus seperti ini?!

 **'GHAAAAA! Kalian akan melakukannya! BERHENTIIIII! BERIKAN AKU KESEMPATAN MEMILIKI, Sakura** _ **chan**_ **~ huwa... Ugh!'**

TUT TUT TUT

Eh?! Dah mati?! Maksudku sambungan teleponnya sudah mati?! Apa Naruto baru saja diracuni sianida lewat ramen?!

Shine:lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan Sasuke itu adalah milik Bob yang judulnya Nothings gonna change my love for deh itu lagu,udah penyanyinya keren n lagunya keren, legendaris, romantis deh sama Bob Ojii san

BTtS

Oya, FYI, sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat lagi. Mungkin itu karena darah Haruno? Orang lain pasti sudah mati detik itu juga saat melihat mata yang juga merupakan kembaran dari yang dimiliki leluhur Uchiha, Madara _sama._

"Hn kenapa?"

 _Shimatta_! Aku lupa ada Sasuke juga disini. Dan auranya terasa lebih dekat, mungkin jarak kami hanya terpaut limabelas senti. Apa?! Limabelas?! Dan hanya senti?!

Grep

'Sa-Sa-Sasuke _kun_... P-P-Pakai bajumu dulu~'

"Hm?"

Aku berusaha melepas kungkungannya dari belakang tanpa menggunakan kekuatanku sedikitpun. Setidaknya aku ingin jadi manusia biasa kali ini.

Rambutnya yang masih basah dan meneteskan air, kini tertempel setengah pada rambutku yang pastinya sudah membuat rambutku ikut basah juga.

'S-Sasuke _kun_ , _onegai_ ~. Pakai bajumu dulu. Kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?'

"Biar saja" ujarnya OOC yang menyerupai nada bicara orang merajuk "Kau kan milikku. Tak ada yang boleh memilikimu, apalagi _baka aniki_ dan dobe! Kau milikku!" nada bicaranya sudah semakin mirip orang ngambek, loh. Entah kenapa?!

Blush

"I-Iya... Tapi kau sangat OOC hari ini. Kau tidak dipaksa minum _wine_ aneh racikan Itachi _nii_ kan?!"

"Tidak~ Aku hanya baru sadar kalau kau sangat cantik!"

Ugh! Sayang sekali tak bisa kuabadikan momen yang hanya ada sekali seumur hidupku ini.

Aha! Ide bagus. Aku kan sudah menguasai jurus untuk memundurkan waktu. Ah bodohnya.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?"

"Mengambilkanmu baju" jawabku jujur. Ayolah, tak mungkin bukan, dia kurekam saat hanya memakai handuk diluar celana boxernya yang lebih panjang tujuh senti dibawah handuknya?! Mau kupertontonkan pada siapa? Itu malah akan menjadi bumerang bagiku. "Tapi lepas dulu~"

"Kenapa harus?"

"N-N-N-Na-Nanti... Kau bisa..." aku menunduk hingga ujung hidungku menyentuh lengannya yang masih asik memelukku erat. 'Me-Me-Me-Me-M... Memelukku sepuasnya'

Wajahku pasti sudah merah padam sekarang. Benar-benar memalukan~

Kepalanya terparkir pada bahuku "Tapi aku tak mau melepaskanmu"

Aku juga, hihihi

"Biarkan saja seperti ini"

"Kau jadi manja, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin memelukmu saja, tak boleh?"

"T-Tentu saja b-b-boleh"

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan perlakuanku. Bagaimana nanti kita bisa membuat Uchiha kecil kalau kau takut seperti ini, hm?" ia menghirup dalam rambut yang menutupi telinga kananku

Aku akan meleleh~ tolong aku~

"Berbaliklah" perintahnya

Ugwaaaaa... Tak mungkin aku berbalik saat wajah kami hampir tanpa celah... Nanti yang terjadi malah...

Bahkan sepertinya aku tak bisa merona lagi saking merahnya wajahku

"Ayo berbaliklah~" ia semakin manja saja

"Sasuke _kun_ , kalau kau tidak dingin lagi... Aku curiga ini bukan kau"

"Ini memang aku. Berbalik!" sekarang berubah sangat dingin lebih dari biasanya padaku

"I-Iya" sekarang, setelah sifatnya kembali, aku malah ketakutan. Dan sedikit gemetaran

"Ck, kau ini... Aku jadi tak niat bermanja-manja padamu!"

Pelukannya perlahan merenggang, emeraldku terbelalak

Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon jangan berhenti! Peluk aku lagi!

Secepat _kiroi senko, aku_ berbalik saat pelukannya hampir lepas sepenuhnya

Dan kulihat ia menyeringai yang kelewat ugh! Tampan

Tiba-tiba saja tengkukku terdorong ke depan oleh kedua tangannya yang hampir melepaskan kungungannya padaku, tepatnya menuju wajah tampan didepanku

Oh tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan jatuh! _Kami Sama_ , tolong seimbangkan aku! TIDAAAAAAKKKK...

Shine:karna mikir nanti minna san bakal bosan liat tanda seru truss,jadi kalimat tidaknya gak pake tanda seru lagi ^^b*penghancurketegangan.

BTtS

"KEJU, TAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN... KYAAAAAAAA! TOBI MELIHAT ADEGAN YANG BELUM PANTAS TOBI LIHAAAATT!"

'Cih! Obito _baa kun_ ' kudengar ia menggeram pelan

"Obito _Kaa chan_! Kau disini?!"

Aku berlari menerobos Sasuke yang berdiri mematung menuju Obito _Kaa chan_ dan berniat memeluknya. Tujuanku disana juga sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya minta dipeluk.

"Sacchan~"

"Obi _Kaa chan_!"

Sayang, itu tak bertahan lebih dari tiga detik. Karena setelahnya Obito _Kaa san_ langsung melepasnya, yang kupastikan karena melihat mata Sasuke yang sudah berubah menjadi _mangekyou_. Bagaimana aku tahu?! Tentu karena auranya sangat menusuk dan berambisi membunuh.

Aku berbalik, WAO! Sasuke sudah memakai baju dan tidak topless seperti tadi lagi! Tiga detik untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke berpakaian?! Marvulous

'Sakura, aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku. Sebelum aku merajuk berkepanjangan, lebih baik kau usir dia dari kamar kita' ucapan Sasuke yang ia katakan tanpa bersuara, bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Dan bisa dengan jelas pula aku mendengar nada ngambeknya. Uuuh~ _KAWAII_ ~

'Jangan menyebutku manis, Saki'

Upsy, aku lupa Sasuke _kun_ bisa membaca pikiran orang yang posisinya 15 meter untuk yang terjauh. Dan posisi kami hanya sekitar dua meteran.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana gaya ngambek dari sang UCHIHA SASUKE. Tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa, itu pasti masuk dalam _Guinneas World Record_ sebagai hal paling mengerikan didunia.

"Obi _Kaa chan_ , kalau hanya kemari untuk menyapa saja, lebih baik Obi _Kaa chan_ pergi sekarang. Bukan maksudku untuk mengusir, tapi aku hanya ingin Obi _Kaa chan_ pergi dari sini!"

"B-Bukannya itu sama saja?! Sacchan tak ingin Tobi ada disini?! Apakah karena Sakkun menghipnotismu?!"

"Bukan, hanya saja... Ancaman Sakkun sangat mengerikan. Obi _Kaa chan_ tak ingin melihatnya bukan?"

"Hiiiy~ tentu tidak! Tapi tujuan Tobi kesini untuk bertanya"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini... Kalian kan, 'katanya' sudah seranjang sejak setahun yang lalu. Tobi ingin bertanya, apakah kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'?!"

Ampun dah _Kami Sama_! Kenapa semua orang disekitarku pikirannya sama?! Selalu menanyakan apakah kami sudah berlaku hingga jauh?! Asal kalian tahu saja, bahkan berciuman saja belum(Yah, meskipun aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu berciuman, apa bagusnya dan bagaimana caranya. Yang kutahu dari Naruto si kepala cabul, itu adalah salah satu yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih) dan aku pernah dimarahi olehnya karena tahu aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan Sasuke apalagi status kami sudah lebih dari kekasih.

Meskipun dia selalu ajrut-ajrutan dan mirip orang kemasukan tiap melihatku bersama Sasuke lebih dari terlihat seperti hubungan antara aku dannya, dalam si kepala duren itu ia merestui dan sangat mendukung hubungan kami. Karena yang ada dalam pikirannya, 'Kalau kau memang mencintai seseorang dan ingin ia bahagia, relakan ia bahagia meskipun itu bukan denganmu'. Wah, aku bahkan pangling dia punya pemikiran sebijak itu.

Okeh, Back To the Story.

"Tak mungkin Obi _Kaa chan_ , Sakkun tak se blablabla itu"

"Blablabla?"

"Aku takut akan kena masalah kalau tidak menyensor(?) kata terlarang itu"

"Sudahlah, Back To the Topic. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah? Mengingat kau harus secepatnya memberikan keturunan untuk Uchiha. Kau sendiri tahu kan, Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari seorang anak bungsu yang Ayahnya adalah bungsu juga. Jadi, kau harus memiliki lebih dari satu anak laki-laki, tak peduli berapapun itu"

Hey, apa kalian merasakannya?! Kalimat Obito _Kaa chan_ seperti aku hanya wadah untuk memiliki keturunan Uchiha saja. Andai statusku disini bukan hanya sekedar itu...

Pemikiranku ini berasal dari hatiku, jadi sangat tak mungkin Sasuke yang salah seorang dari Uchiha bisa membaca pemikiranku. Pikiranku juga sudah kukosongkan agar Sasuke tak bisa membaca apapun darinya.

"Jadi Sacchan, apa kau siap untuk pernikahan?! Tak lama lagi akan diadakan loh?! Tak perlu sampai kau lulus sekolah. Pernikahan ini hanya agar hubungannya halal saja"

Lihat kan? Seakan aku hanya minuman plastik yang dibeli agar menjadi halal untuk diminum hingga habis saja.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Jangan kosongkan pikiranmu agar tak bisa kubaca! Aku benci kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu dariku!' Sasuke kembali berkomunikasi tanpa suara lagi padaku

Dan hanya kubalas senyum manis yang sebisa mungkin kubuat tidak terlihat tidak baik-baik saja

Maaf Sasuke, untuk yang ini...

Aku tak memperbolehkanmu tahu...

Karena...

Kau bagian dari mereka yang hanya memanfaatkanku...

Memikirkannya saja, sudah menusuk menembus dadaku...

,

,

,

Lets take a breather

,

,

,

Ngomong session:

Apa apaan nih?! Baru awal" udah ada yg direndahkan -_-

Gimana gimana?!pertama kalinya dalam sejarah shine,publish banyak fict multi baru dalam waktu yg sama. U're Lightest than the Darkness (bercerita tentang pembunuh bayaran [BlackShing] beraura gelap dan [KFU] pembunuh bayaran juga -_-a yang ditawan sama BlackShing karna kalah nyusup buat blablablabla...), Different but Same (tentang Sasuke yang selalu merasa sial karena bertemu gadis aneh yang awalnya dikira bisu dan blablablabla...), N fict semua lagi*besarkepala.

Udah pernah shine bilang sebelumnya,shine sangat bodoh dalam hal normal POV,jadi dibikinlah Sakura's POV tetep,ntar bakal ada Normal POV n Sasuke's POV*spoiler.

Entahlah,shine gak punya patok mau selesai chap berapa?!yg jelas gak bakal banyak" 2 3 lagi(maybe)*spoiler. N

Huruf terakhir

Arigatou n review please

Tambahan:setelah ini akan ada fict baru yang berinisial K. R. I.


End file.
